<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La sonrisa del sol by DLirioArliden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399968">La sonrisa del sol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLirioArliden/pseuds/DLirioArliden'>DLirioArliden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La sonrisa del sol [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLirioArliden/pseuds/DLirioArliden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata ha encontrado en la calle a una pelirrosa moribunda y la ha llevado a casa para ayudarla. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, porque el primo Sasuke vivirá por un tiempo con los Hyuuga y, ¿qué hará él cuidando de una chica que no recuerda ni su nombre?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La sonrisa del sol [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918726</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La sonrisa del sol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola a todos! Este es un fic que comencé a escribir allá por el 2013. Nunca lo pude terminar por tantas razones que no interesan a estas alturas. Han pasado siete años, así que me gustaría terminar el fic. </p>
<p>Se trata de un AU donde los personajes son adolescentes o jóvenes adultos que estudian y se preparan para su futuro en un Japón contemporáneo, por lo que no verán guerras ninja ni magia. En su lugar decidí tocar un tema muy serio. Por esta razón quiero dejar como advertencia que ESTE FIC NO HACE APOLOGÍA DEL SECUESTRO, LA VIOLACIÓN O LA VIOLENCIA EN NINGUNA DE SUS FORMAS. Lo hice con el mero fin de entretener a quien lo quiera leer; no hay ninguna otra intención detrás. </p>
<p>Pueden encontrar éste y otros trabajos en mi blog (@medicenlidia), en FanFicsLandia y en FanFiction (@DLirioArliden). En FanFiction está casi finalizado, pero veré en cuál web obtiene más respuestas/comentarios para ir lanzando los capítulos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La tensión amortajaba el aire. Hiashi permanecía sentado en los incómodos sillones de la sala de espera, tratando de no perder la paciencia que a esas alturas ya estaba casi deteriorada. Dio un respingo cuando alguien entró con estrépito a la sala y llamó la atención de una pareja que estaba sentada más al fondo. Hiashi se exasperó; sólo era Hinata, su hija mayor.</p>
<p>—¿Padre? Se ve un poco tenso... ¿Qué han dicho los doctores de Neji-aniki? —preguntó Hinata, sentándose a su lado.</p>
<p>Hiashi maldijo al cielo, ¿dónde estaba Hanabi? Con Hanabi las cosas eran más fáciles, sin embargo... Hinata tendía a empeorarlo todo con su carácter delicado y frágil.</p>
<p>—Nadie me ha dado informes sobre Neji. Será mejor que esperemos —respondió Hiashi en tono cortante.</p>
<p>—Espero que esté bien... ¿Quiere un poco de café, padre? —le preguntó casi de inmediato la chica.</p>
<p>Bien, Hinata podía ser catalogada como inútil por su padre, pero hasta él sabía que era mucho más atenta y amable que su hermana menor. Hiashi suspiró. Constantemente estaba comparando a ambas hijas, y estaba llegando al punto en que eso comenzaba a ser cansado.</p>
<p>—Tráeme cualquier cosa de beber que no provenga de dentro del hospital. El café de aquí es asqueroso... —pidió el padre, reclinándose en el sillón.</p>
<p>—Por supuesto, padre —accedió la muchacha, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a Hiashi antes de marcharse por donde llegó, evidentemente preocupada por su primo.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div><p>Hinata vivía preocupada por todo mundo. Apenas tenía diecisiete años, pero ya que no había nadie mejor para el puesto, ella era la madre de la casa. Se levantaba antes que todos para hacer el desayuno, mandaba a su padre a trabajar y media hora después a su primo Neji, y a Hanabi a estudiar, e inmediatamente luego salía ella pitando para poder llegar a tiempo al instituto.</p>
<p><br/>Mantenía calificaciones de excelencia, pero estaba considerando muy seriamente conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, puesto que el dinero de su padre y el poco dinero de Neji no eran suficientes para mantener una casa con tres miembros estudiando.</p>
<p><br/>Aunque ahora, se dijo mentalmente, las cosas serían mucho más difíciles.</p>
<p>Sin Neji, habría un ingreso menos en la casa, y Hanabi tenía que seguir con sus estudios... Solo esperaba que estuviera bien, que el choque no le hubiese afectado...<br/>Envuelta en sus pensamientos, Hinata salió del hospital y caminó por la acera para luego cruzar la calle. A tres cuadras de ahí había una tienda de conveniencia, así que podría comprar un poco de café para su padre y para ella.</p>
<p>Hacía un frío tremendo. Hinata podía ver el vaho que se formaba cada vez que exhalaba por la boca, pues estaba agripada. Se arrebujó más en la chaqueta que tenía puesta cuando un viento helado le pegó en la cara e hizo revolotear su cabello alrededor de ella.</p>
<p>Caminaba con prisa, pues no quería desesperar a su padre con su ausencia. Era verdad que Hiashi Hyuuga podía enfrentar las adversidades solo, pero Hinata nunca le dejaría, por más estricto que fuera con ella.</p>
<p>Y entonces se detuvo en seco y casi saltó hacia atrás cuando vio a alguien tirado en la acera.</p>
<p>Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y contuvo el deseo de gritar. Trató de simplemente rodear al individuo y seguir con su camino, pero es que los pocos harapos que llevaba le hacían tiritar mucho. Hinata sabía de su corazón noble, pero, ¿y si era un drogadicto o un borracho bajo los efectos del alcohol? Nadie más parecía prestarle atención, nadie le dedicaba una segunda mirada. Al parecer, sólo Hinata estaba estática, contemplando cómo el individuo en el suelo se moría de frío.</p>
<p>Apretó los puños. ¿Por qué no simplemente seguía adelante?</p>
<p>Escuchó que gemía, y acto seguido, el individuo trató de incorporarse, y fue entonces que le notó el perfil delicado, los brazos delgados, el cabello rosa, mugriento. Era una chica, y parecía ser de su edad.</p>
<p>Esta vez, Hinata gritó en el momento en el que vio que la chica vomitaba. Estaba a punto de caer encima de su propio vómito, cuando Hinata la sostuvo y trató de levantarla.</p>
<p>Hinata no era muy fuerte, pero hizo lo posible por sentar a la chica lejos del vómito y se quitó la chaqueta, poniéndosela a la chica, como si se tratara de un bebé que no puede vestirse solo.</p>
<p>—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, alarmada. El frío estaba entrando por cada poro de su cuerpo a pesar de que iba bien abrigada, pero no le importó: estaba demasiado preocupada por la chica que trataba de permanecer sentada en el frío suelo de concreto—. ¿Estás herida? ¿Perdida? ¿Cómo te llamas?<br/>La chica le miró. Sus ojos estaban vacíos. Tenía la mirada extraviada. Parecía estar muy mareada. Eso, o ya tenía hipotermia. Tenía la cara demacrada, los ojos hundidos, la piel pálida, los labios azules por el frío. Hinata pudo ver que un cardenal le cruzaba la sien derecha, y tenía aún más golpes en la clavícula, los brazos, las piernas y, probablemente, en todo el cuerpo.</p>
<p>Hinata hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para no llorar. ¿Qué pasaba con el mundo, que abandonaba a su suerte a una chica malherida en medio de la calle?</p>
<p>—¿No quieres decirme tu nombre?</p>
<p>—No-m-bre...</p>
<p>La chica repitió la palabra, sin apenas entenderla. ¿La contusión en la cabeza era muy fuerte?</p>
<p>Y fue entonces que Hinata decidió que poco importaba la situación en la que se estaba metiendo, porque ayudaría a esa chica.</p>
<p>Firmemente decidida, Hinata paró al primer taxi que pasó sobre esa calle y ayudó a la chica a entrar en él.</p>
<p>—Arranque, le daré las indicaciones en el camino —ordenó Hinata al conductor.</p>
<p>Acto seguido, se sacó un pañuelo del suéter y limpió como pudo la herida en la frente de la chica, quien pareció no darse cuenta. La herida parecía dolorosa, muy dolorosa, pero Hinata no podía saberlo porque era como si simplemente la conciencia de la chica estuviera a kilómetros de ahí.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div><p>Después de recostar a la chica en su propia cama y arroparla con un montón de cobijas, Hinata volvió al hospital en cuanto vio que la chica se había quedado profundamente dormida. Ya hablaría con su padre...</p>
<p>Apenas salió corriendo Hinata por la puerta principal, la puerta de la cocina se abrió con estrépito.</p>
<p>—¿Hola? —preguntó el recién llegado, cuestionándose porqué la casa estaba sola y oscura—. ¿Hinata, Neji...? ¿Tío? ¿Hanabi? —llamó, no tan seguro de que le respondieran.</p>
<p>Efectivamente, la casa estaba sola. Sasuke suspiró antes de tomar su mochila y su maleta y entrar de lleno en la cocina.</p>
<p>Después de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a las escaleras. Sabía el procedimiento a seguir en caso de quedarse en casa de los Hyuuga: dirigirse a la habitación de Neji. Había dormido en muchas ocasiones en casa de sus primos, así que por supuesto que tenía una replica de todas las llaves de la casa por si alguna ocasión necesitaba ir y no encontraba a nadie. Bueno, ésta era una ocasión.</p>
<p>La habitación de Neji estaba al fondo, después de pasar la de su tío Hiashi y la de las chicas, Hanabi y Hinata. Caminó a un costado de la puerta de las chicas, sintiendo un inusual calor salir de dentro, como si el calentador estuviese encendido. Sasuke frunció el ceño.</p>
<p>Decidido a comprobar que no hubiese nada encendido que no estuviera a su cargo, Sasuke dejó su pequeño equipaje en la habitación de Neji y volvió sobre sus pasos a la habitación de sus primas.</p>
<p>Sabía de antemano que ambas eran un desastre. Hinata demasiado amable, frágil y torpe, y Hanabi demasiado brusca, grosera y desordenada, así que cualquiera de las dos pudo haber olvidado apagar el calentador. O cualquiera de las dos estaba ahí adentro, dormida, razón por la cual nadie le había escuchado cuando entró.</p>
<p>Sasuke tocó, esperando cualquier respuesta. Silencio. Abrió lentamente la puerta. No había mucha luz, puesto que el cielo estaba profundamente nublado y la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero Sasuke pudo ver una silueta en la cama de Hanabi, ¿o era la de Hinata? No lo recordaba...</p>
<p>Encendió la luz, esperando que fuera suficiente para despertar a su prima (quien quiera que fuera)... pero se quedó estático en el marco de la puerta al ver lo que tenía delante.</p>
<p>Era una chica de aspecto moribundo, tratando de respirar, de conciliar un sueño que no parecía llegar del todo. Un golpe sangrante adornaba tétricamente su frente.</p>
<p>—¿Ahora quién de las dos hizo qué? —preguntó, casi con hastío. Mientras volvía a la habitación de Neji para sacar su maletín de la maleta grande, recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Sasuke.</p>
<p>En una ocasión, Hanabi había robado el perro de la señora Sarutobi, al otro lado de la calle, porque supuestamente lo trataban mal. En aquella ocasión, las hermanas y sus primos, Neji, Sasuke, incluso Itachi, se habían hecho cargo del perrito, encubriendo el delito a los ojos de Hiashi y de quienes fueran capaces de castigar a la niña. Hinata había ido más allá en otra ocasión, presentándole casi a los pies a Hiashi a un gatito que se estaba muriendo, "que aún podían salvar". Después de desnucar al gato y tirarlo, Hiashi se había sentado a hablar con sus hijas sobre lo que estaba bien hacer y lo que era exageradamente estúpido hacer.</p>
<p>Y al parecer una de las dos no había aprendido la lección.</p>
<p>Entró una vez más a la habitación de las chicas y desplegó su maletín en la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado. Destapó a la chica y cuidadosamente le retiró la chaqueta. Aún si estaba medio dormida o medio despierta, la chica no funcionaba por sí misma. Curó primero la herida de la cabeza, la que parecía ser más grave. Tenía por lo menos dos días sin ser atendida. Debajo de la chaqueta, iba en blusa de tela ligera y desgarrada y ropa interior. Nada más. Sin mover apenas la blusa, divisó una cantidad impresionante de moretones y cortes. asumió que sus piernas estarían igual de heridas.</p>
<p>—¿Qué te hicieron...? —preguntó, ante la visión de una muchacha con tantas heridas, que parecían ser producto de golpes—. Puños fuertes, tal vez incluso patadas... —diagnosticó, previendo que, si quería curar los moretones, no sería él quien le pusiera compresas de agua caliente en cada parte del cuerpo.</p>
<p>Después de hacer lo que estaba a su alcance como estudiante de medicina (que era mucho, considerando que la única herida grave estaba en la cabeza), Sasuke salió de la habitación y dejó descansar a la chica.</p>
<p>En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div><p>Hinata se ofreció a abrir la puerta y a entrar antes que su padre a la casa. Comprobó que estuviera en orden, antes de que su padre sospechara cualquier cosa. Si no había nada fuera de lugar, era porque la chica seguía durmiendo. Dio un profundo suspiro de alivio.</p>
<p>—Tío, Hinata... hola —saludó Sasuke, bajando las escaleras.</p>
<p>Hinata se petrificó en su lugar.</p>
<p>¡¿Qué, por todos los cielos, hacía Sasuke ahí?! Hinata se alarmó, y el único que lo notó fue Sasuke. Maldito Sasuke astuto. Éste esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de comenzar a delatar a Hinata:</p>
<p>—Una chica…</p>
<p>—¡TE EXTRAÑÉ TANTO SASUKE-ANIKI! —gritó Hinata, apurándose a abrazar a su primo—. Cállate Sasuke, por lo que más quieras, cállate, cállate —le suplicó, de modo que sólo escuchara él.</p>
<p>—¿Extrañarlo? ¿Desde cuándo? Apenas hace un mes que lo vimos —dijo Hiashi. Parecía tener su mente en otro lugar. Esta vez se dirigió a su sobrino—: Realmente no te esperaba, Sasuke.</p>
<p>—Lo siento si fui precipitado, tío. Será algo temporal, lo prometo —dijo Sasuke, ocultando la risa que le daba tener a Hinata suplicando misericordia.</p>
<p>—Sí... toma la habitación de Neji: es toda tuya —concedió, y acto seguido se dejó caer en el sofá—. Hinata, cariño, prepara por favor la cena.</p>
<p>Hinata y Sasuke se miraron. Muy bien, estaban tratando de hacer una tregua respecto a la chica malherida allá arriba, pero esto era diferente.</p>
<p>Hiashi estaba mal, muy mal. La última vez que había llamado "cariño" a Hinata, ésta tenía cinco años y su madre acababa de morir de un paro cardiaco.</p>
<p>—Está bien padre, descansa... ¿Sasuke? Ve a instalarte a la habitación de Neji, hablaremos cuando hayamos cenado, ¿sí? —pidió. Tenían que hablar de Neji... y también de la chica.</p>
<p>—Eh...</p>
<p>—¡Hola todo mundo! —exclamó Hanabi, entrando justo en ese momento. Llevaba puesta una minifalda escocesa, botas de tacón alto y una chaqueta blanca. Además, tenía el largo cabello despeinado, el maquillaje corrido y el aliento apestaba a alcohol—. ¿Cómo está todo mundo? ¿Sasuke-aniki... cómo apareciste?</p>
<p>Estaba borracha. Hiashi se levantó de inmediato de su lugar y le gritó:</p>
<p>—¡Tú muchacha idiota, irás en este momento a la cama y hablaremos cuando se te pase la borrachera!</p>
<p>Hanabi se desplomó en ese momento en el recibidor, dando arcadas.</p>
<p>—Rápido Sasuke-aniki: lleva a la chica a la habitación de Neji, por favor —suplicó Hinata, segura que Hanabi no sería la única degollada si Hiashi descubría a una perfecta desconocida en la cama de Hinata.</p>
<p>—Me debes una grande Hinata, una muy grande...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que lo que estén leyendo les guste. </p>
<p>Estoy abierta a sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos y felicitaciones, por lo que pueden sentirse con toda la libertad de comentar. Sus palabras son siempre bienvenidas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>